


Grasping At Willow Fronds

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble and a Half, Lowercase, M/M, Protective Mercutio, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The Prince ignores, as is his right.
Relationships: Mercutio/The Prince
Kudos: 3





	Grasping At Willow Fronds

**Author's Note:**

> Mercutio & the Prince, sound advice, ignored as always

_they are but youth, brash with all the newness and vitality of being young_ , he pleads, lips pressed to shell of ear, skin to skin, soul to soul, closer than any since last he supped from his mother's breast, _rescind the edict, or make no mention, let the offenders languish in the safety of the stocks or confines of cloister_.

for there shall be fighting, this he knows, for the blood of a montague is hot as any capulet, and that of a capulet as warmed as any montague, and between them the city is dragged like a young lady in courtship - and yet young romeo, lovestruck and rash is as a brother to he, and royal edicts held no sway over icarus.

_I have given my word_ , he hears the reply come, as close as blood in his ears and as distant as the mountains, _and it is death._


End file.
